`127` is a stiff-stemmed, vigorous Poinsettia with attractive bicolored red and pink flower bracts. Red is the predominant color with pink flecks of various sizes and shapes randomly scattered over the bracts. The plant has self-branching traits which increases its value as a flowering branched plant.
This new poinsettia cultivar originated as a sport of the cultivar described in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,923 in a greenhouse in Encinitas, Calif. It was selected because of traits which distinguish it from other Poinsettia cultivars and seem to make it a desirable plant for commercial greenhouse production. It is a more vigorous plant and branches more freely than the cultivar described in the U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,889. The bract color is darker and the contrast between the colors is greater than the Poinsettia described in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,860. Moreover, the bracts are more erect and do not droop like the cultivar of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,860, giving it a lively and fresh appearance. After selection, vegetatively reproduction of this plant by stem cuttings for test purposes in Encinitas, Calif., and clones of the plant were subjected to successive generations of vegetative propagation. The bract colors and the percentage of each color in the flower bracts remain stable from generation to generation.